


依存替代

by Yintang



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yintang/pseuds/Yintang
Summary: 雖然客觀來說的確有點麻煩，但因為小孩對東西的依賴感本來就有，只是程度提高倒也不是那麼難應對，只是對於伴侶的金建學來說還是有一些讓他困擾的地方……
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 13





	依存替代

**Author's Note:**

> ABO，金建學Ax孫東柱O  
> 築巢行為描寫
> 
> 復建一下，很清水。

孫家雙胞胎上幼兒園那時，家裡人可費了不少勁。該說性格是打小就定好的，孫東明孫東柱這對異卵無論從外貌還是到內在個性都迥然不同，彼時第一次在離開父母的家以外活動，孫東明倒是很快就適應，背著小包包開開心心上學去；孫東柱就麻煩許多，每回在幼兒園門口孫媽媽就得和他上演一段十八相送，從車上哭到班級門口，到媽媽轉身離開躲到柱子後面都哭個不停，哭累了和其他孩子玩起來之後看起來是消停了，一整天小小孩就是玩而已，回家也沒什麼異狀，但到隔天早上卻又周而復始，幾天下來應該是要習慣才對，孰知前前後後鬧了將近一個月。  
且不只是接送，連中午午休都成了問題，那個年紀的小孩子若是在陌生的環境多少都對靜下來有些抵抗，要哄睡便更難了，前後為難之下，幼兒園老師便向家長建議不如給東柱帶個能讓他安下心的親密的物品，在小東柱開始扯著小毯子去上學後，情況的確神奇地好轉許多。  
只是沒想到他這對物品的依存倒是從此生了根難以更改了。

金建學和孫東柱確定關係之前，就已經深深體會過小孩對一些物品的依賴行為：諸如因為怕冷而一直裹著的毯子、跑行程時在休息室也得帶著的玩偶抱枕，還有床上那滿坑滿谷的布娃娃，除了對可愛物品的喜愛之外更多還是為了填滿總是不足的安全感，這點甚至讓金建學想搬出以往的幼教知識，從他老是咬人的行為佐證懷疑（雖然本人極度否認自己適用於三歲小孩的理論）。  
他們確定關係是在孫東柱確定分化成omega後不久，孫東柱甫加入公司之時還是個第二性別不明的小少年，而當時大他三歲的金建學早已經是個妥妥的alpha，彼此的吸引早於任何生理腺體之類的被動因素，是根基於付以真心的相處培養。在小孩分化之前兩人都各自緊張過，所以才遲遲沒有戳破，不得不說，孫東柱分化後的結果讓兩人都鬆了一口氣，也才終於鼓起勇氣互相表白。

而孫東柱對於物品的依存到分化之後變本加厲，原先以為有了穩定的alpha伴侶會好一點，結果反而是成了火力集中，金建學只差把自己身上的東西也扒下來給他了——沒錯，孫東柱的築巢情況極為嚴重。  
在發情期到來前的那段時間，床上堆積的狀況可不只是娃娃會滿到掉落的程度，床鋪上的衣服——絕大部分屬於金建學——更是要疊成堡壘似的，人鑽進去都看不見，要把人挖出來就更加困難了。  
每到這個時期，要不沒工作其他人把空間留給他們，要不就是跑行程時多帶點娃娃抱枕之類的，再讓金建學好好陪在他身邊——雖然也跟平常看起來沒兩樣就是了。  
雖然客觀來說的確有點麻煩，但因為小孩對東西的依賴感本來就有，只是程度提高倒也不是那麼難應對，只是對於伴侶的金建學來說還是有一些讓他困擾的地方——

好比有次off日正好所有人都出去了，原先金建學也以為孫東柱說要回家一趟，然而傳了訊息問小孩在做什麼，小孩卻說窩在宿舍的床上。  
金建學想著奇怪，這次休息可以休個兩三天，孫東柱原本說明天還要去看音樂劇的，卻懶在家裡沒出門實在是反常，擔心小孩是生病了，只好回宿舍看看。  
結果一打開房間門就看到孫東柱身上零散地披著自己的衣物，襯衫套在比自己纖瘦的身軀上顯得過於寬大了，甚至細細的手腕還掛著不符尺寸的腕表；圓圓粉粉的手掌尷尬地停在半空，看起來本來是正要打開門確認金建學回來的聲響——這孩子是怎麼做到身體這麼細卻還是有一雙軟軟的有點嬰兒感的手呢？  
「你怎麼回來了？」被抓包也還是泰然自若，又或著是他現在的思緒也沒法顧及到丟臉，孫東柱看著突然回來的金建學問，同時再自然不過地伸出手討抱。  
金建學一邊回應小孩的擁抱，一邊幫他把身上尺寸不合的衣物盡量拉整齊，忍不住想幸好他裡頭還知道要穿自己的衣服。  
「哥如果沒事的話，陪我躺一下。」說著便拉著金建學往客廳沙發躺，懶懶地舒適地蜷在金建學懷裡，睫毛垂著輕輕煽動，金建學忍不住低頭啄吻小孩稚氣的臉龐，惹得他微微皺眉發出奶聲奶氣的抱怨，但感覺起來還是喜歡的。

都說孫東柱不怎麼做夢，就算做了夢醒來也會忘記，但也還是有說夢話的時候，這點時常看著小孩睡覺的金建學深以為知。  
也不知道是具體夢到了什麼，有時候翻來覆去睡不安穩，金建學就會拍拍他的背、用毯子把兩人攏緊一點，而睡夢中的孫東柱順其自然抱住了枕邊人，像是抓著了浮木一般，表情舒展開來睡得更甜了，喃喃念著「建學哥」。

——這樣可愛的話，就算衣衫完整哪天他也可能會忍不住的吧？  
安心小毯毯的替代者金建學今天也在天人交戰中。


End file.
